This invention relates to neck muscle treatment devices, specifically to a compact and easy-to-use neck muscle treatment apparatus designed for patient self-treatment and which involves the application of uncomfortable deep pressure to muscles in the area between the uppermost neck vertebra and the base of the skull to cause contacted muscles therein to lengthen and thereby provide treated patients with relief from excess muscular tension and pain.